Stealing a kiss
by RamecupMiso
Summary: As the frost melts into spring the redheaded warrior and the lovely blond taikomochi (male geisha) share a walk and a kiss.


-  
>Terms to know<p>

Wagasa: Oil-paper umbrellas  
>Okobo: The high wooden clogs worn by maiko.<br>Taikomochi: male geisha  
>Haori: A jacket that is worn by both sexes over the top of a kimono<br>Hakama: Long, pleated pants, worn over kimono. Primarily worn by men today, but women also wear them.  
>-<p>

"Axel-sama, how was the capital?" Roxas's asked and he walked along side the red headed warrior, his okobo's making track marks in the snow that was left over from the winter, while his dark red wagasa was keeping any snow that fell from the trees off his hair. His kimono was a lovely shade of dark orange, with yellow and red chrysanthemums decorating the orange fabric and a dark red obi that wrapped around his middle. Axel was wearing a dark red haori, and black hakama.  
>The two had gotten permission from Cloud to be able to talk a small stroll without an escort.<br>"It was nice, the capital isn't as amazing as everyone claims it to be. Everything there is over priced and the sun isn't as lovely as it is here." His eyes fell to Roxas's hair that was tied up into an elegant bun.  
>"I think Axel-sama is lucky, I've always to see the capital." Roxas replied as he turned the dark red handle of his wagasa between his fingers. "But, I did miss Axel-sama." He admits with a blush.<br>"Oh you missed me?" The red head grinned like a cat.  
>"Yes the winter months are incredibly dull, and your humor would have been a warm welcomed." It was a friendly gab that could only be made in private.<br>Axel stepped in front of the blond with a serious look on his face. "Is that all you missed? My sense of humor nothing else." He reached over to stroke Roxas's cheek, it was only when they were alone that Axel was able to steal touches without prying eyes of Cloud or Roxas's little brothers and it was these moments where the two could be free. Roxas inhaled sharply at the feeling of the rough hand stroke his cheek and slowly leaned into the touch and softly pressed his lips to the warrior's hand. There was no chance he would be able to do this back at the okiya. "Well perhaps I missed something more, but it is rude to discuss such things."  
>"Not when we are alone like this." The warrior told the pretty young taikomochi that he was falling for.<br>"I know, but I still fear that someone might hear or see us." Roxas replied and took a step to the left, but his okobo must have hit a small hidden patch of ice and he fell backwards and into the solid form of Axel's chest causing them both to tumble to the ground.  
>"You know I could make a joke right now about you are falling for me, since you've missed my sense of humor." The red head whispered to the blond ear and helped him regain his balance.<br>"I would prefer a place to sit." Roxas's hated wearing okobo's they were hard to move in and if you lost your balance getting back up on your feet wasn't that easy.  
>"Come on then, we'll find a bench to sit on." Axel bent down and picked up the wagasa.<br>"I am so sorry Axel." Roxas blurted out and dusted the snow off of the back of his dark red haori, when he was bent over.  
>"You said my name without the honorific." The redhead pointed out standing up right and handed the wagasa back to Roxas.<br>"I did?" Roxas's questioned, it had just slipped from his lips. "I am sorry, that was rude of me."  
>"No, it wasn't." Axel whispered and took Roxas's hand giving it a small squeeze. Being addressed so formally made Axel feel as if he meant more to blond, that he wasn't just another customer. "I wouldn't mind if you said it again."<br>"Axel." Sky blue eyes gazed into jaded colored eyes, and Roxas could feel himself falling deeper in love with the brash red head.

The two had finally found a stone bench to sit at that rested under a plum tree, at first they had not said much, just enjoying each others company. "Here I got this for you." Axel pulled out a fan from the inner folds of his haori and handed it to Roxas. Roxas studied the fan, the boarders were simple and wooden with a simple short purple stripe on each side similar to the ones that were under the redhead's eyes and upon opening the fan it was red with gold lining the top.  
>"Oh Axel, I cannot accept this." Closing the fan he placed it on Axel's lap.<br>"Yes you can, it's a gift, and I had this commissioned for you." He placed the fan back into Roxas's hand.  
>"For me?" Opening it once again he gazed at it, and joy bubbled in his chest at the thought of Axel having something commissioned just for him.<br>"Yes, as a symbol."  
>"Of what?" Roxas felt his heart race in his chest, he had a feeling of what the redhead would say.<br>"Of my love for you. This fan will be a representation of our secret love. Your father and brothers will think it is nothing more then a gift, but you and I will know it means more."  
>"Then I'll keep with me forever. It will always be in my obi and only you and I will know it's meaning." Roxas vowed and held up the fan to the side so it was covering his face. "Axel."<br>Hearing his name being called he turned his face towards Roxas and was surprised when he felt a pair of petal soft lips touching his own giving Axel his first kiss. Just as fast as Roxas kissed the redheaded warrior did he pull away, closed the fan with a snap and rested his head on Axel's shoulder. No words needed to be exchanged, the simple kiss under the plum tree had said more then any words of gifts could ever say.


End file.
